ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adventures of Superman
The Adventures of Superman is an American television series based on the DC Comics superhero Superman. It is the first series of the DC Animation Universe. 'Plot ' On the planet Krypton, where Kryptonian scientist Jor-El begin takaing dramatic matters by putting his baby son, Kal-El on a rocket ship to survive from Krypton's fate, only for him to be found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent, after his ship were clashed landed on Kansas, Smallville, who they name him Clark. As Clark grow ups in his teenage years, he begin to uncover the truth about himself. An few years later, a young 21-year old Clark arrives to the city of Metropolis where he use his powers to help peoples bring both hope and inspiration while fighting against various menaces as the Man of Steel himself... Superman! 'Characters ' 'Main Character ' Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Sam Daly): The series' main character. A alien superhero hiring from Krypton who was found and raised by childless human couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent. He than begin developing his powers during his teenage years. He first refuse to use his powers cause he think peoples were be afraid of him and would see him as a threat to mankind. Than, after his father died, Clark left to find the truth about himself. After arriving the Fortress of Solitude and 'Supporting Characters ' Lois Lane (Voiced by Catheriner Taber): Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Scott Menville): Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Stephen Stantone): Martha Kent (Voiced by Jennnifer Hale): Perry White (Voiced by Chi McBride): Cat Grant (Voiced by Grey Griffin): Ron Troupe (Voiced by Zeno Robinson): Steve Lombard (Voiced by Diedrich Bader): Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by Laura Bailey): Inspector William Henderson (Voiced by Corey Burton): General Sam Lane (Voiced by J.K. Simmons): Lana Lang (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin): Jor-El (Voiced by George Newbern): Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg): 'Villains ' Alexander "Lex" Luthor (Voiced by John DiMaggio): The CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy, he * Mercy Graves (Voiced by Grey Griffin): Vril Dox/Brainaic (Voiced by Peter Jessop): General Zod-El (Voiced by Nolan North): Intergang * Bruno Mannheim (Voiced by Peter Onotani): * Dabney Donovan (Voiced by Wally Wingert): * Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo): Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by Cindy Robinson): Raymond Jensen/Parasite (Voiced by Trevor Devall): Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by Jennifer Morrison): Tyrell '''(Voiced by Michael C. Hall): '''Mongul (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman): John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): Nathan Tryon/Nuetron (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar): Lobo (Voiced by Patrick Warburton): Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang): Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by Crispin Freeman): Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (Voiced by Phil LaMarr): Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by Hynden Walch): Carl Draper/Master Jailer (Voiced by Tom Kenny): Doomsday '''(Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): '''Faora (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco): Bizarro (Voiced by Sam Daly): 'Episodes ' 'Season 1 ' 'Season 2 ' Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series